The Way You Make Me Feel
by Ms Chanadler Bong
Summary: Hey Guys! This is an AU I've written about what I think would've happened had Karma never slept with Liam and had told Amy she loved her too, after the wedding. Let me know what you guys think!
1. Chapter 1

Karma had been feeling weird since the three-sum. She'd apologized to both Liam and Amy but things with her and Amy were different. Since their kiss, every time Amy looked at Karma, she felt her heart flutter and she had no idea why. She and Liam had been talking but Karma had a feeling that things were over between them. Nothing had really changed for her and Liam but all she wanted to do was spend all her time with Amy.

Karma had helped Amy run around for the wedding and they'd gotten dressed together. She couldn't help but smile after seeing Amy in her bridesmaid dress; she looked beautiful, the kind of beautiful Karma had never seen before.

Amy had recited and re-recited her speech to Karma for the hundredth time and they'd been making changes to it all week.

"That was great." Karma said on hearing the finished version.

"I suck at speeches, why would my mom want me to give a speech?" Amy said, pacing the room, trying to go through her toast.

"Just relax, you'll be fine." Karma said, sitting on Amy's bed.

Amy just looked over at Karma and smiled.

"If you're so nervous, chuck the cards and just speak from your heart." Karma said.

"That can't be a good idea. I don't know when to shut up, I'll screw everything up." Amy said.

"No you won't, it'll be great. You'll be great." Karma said, giving Amy a hug. It was weird, she and Amy had hugged thousands of times but lately, ever hug made a set of butterflies run amuck in Karma's stomach.

"It's time for us to go girls." Amy's mom said from the doorway.

"Okay, we're coming." Amy said, pulling away from Karma.

Amy knew how much her mom hated seeing her and Karma together but she didn't care anymore; she was just happy having Karma all to herself.

Liam had been calling Karma incessantly throughout the ceremony and even after but she never picked up. She couldn't deal with Liam right now, so much so that she was willing to take care of Amy's grandmother instead of picking up his calls.

"Do you want something to drink?" Karma asked, looking over at Amy who looked sick of all the celebrations.

"I'd love one." Amy said, smiling at Karma.

"I'll get us some." Karma said, standing up.

"You sure?" Amy asked.

"Yeah." Karma said, smiling.

Karma had just reached the bar when Straight Up by Paula Abdul came on. The second the first beat of the song began to play, both Amy and Karma's eyes started searching for the other in the crowd. The couple of seconds before which they finally found each other felt like infinity. Upon seeing each other, both of them began toward each other, dancing.

They'd done that dance in Amy's bedroom a thousand times but this time felt different for both of them. It had been the most normal thing but this time it felt special, as if it meant more than just a stupid dance. Neither of them could stop smiling, so happy being together; not needing anyone else. They'd forgotten everybody and they felt like it was just the two of them, dancing in Amy's bedroom.

It was time for Amy's speech and she was a nervous wreck. Lauren's speech was coming to an end and Amy looked over at Karma, frightened.

"Don't worry, you'll be great." Karma said.

Just then the DJ called Amy up on stage.

"Speak from the heart." Karma whispered after Amy as she went on stage.

"Love is a many splendored thing." Amy began.

Amy looked at Karma nervously from the stage. She knew she sucked at speeches; she looked down at her cards and decided to speak from the heart. She knew she had nothing to lose.

"Mom, Bruce, You're lucky. You've fallen in love with your best friend; The person who accepts you at your worst, the person who laughs at your stupid jokes, the person who knows you better than you know yourself. I would kill to spend the rest of my life with that person." Amy said.

Karma had known Amy her whole life but it was during that speech that she felt she'd seen her for the very first time. Amy had always been her best friend that was the one thing that she'd always known for sure, even when everything was else uncertain and unpredictable. Listening to Amy's speech, listening to what was really in her heart; she knew that she'd kill to spend the rest of her life with that person too.

"Amy, can we talk about that speech?" Karma asked, walking into Amy's room.

"Okay, I know it sucked but I can't do any better." Amy said.

"No, it's not about that." Karma said.

"What is it then?" Amy asked.

Karma was at a loss of words, which was a first for her. She didn't know what to say or how to say it. She couldn't find the right words to tell Amy how she felt or what she felt but listening to that speech, she was sure that she was in love with Amy and Amy was in love with her.

"I love you." Karma said, after taking a deep breath.

Amy smiled, a little confused. "I love you too." Amy wanted to tell Karma how madly in love with her she truly was but she didn't want to ruin the moment because she knew Karma wouldn't feel the same way. She thought that Karma was telling her she loved her, the way the she always did; she knew Karma loved her, just not that way.

Without even thinking, Karma leaned in and kissed Amy. Amy was caught completely off guard but in the best possible way. That kiss was the release from all their confusion and uncertainty that both Karma and Amy had been waiting for. Amy had wanted to kiss Karma every single moment since the homecoming assembly, but she never did because she never thought that Karma would feel the same way. Karma hadn't known what exactly she'd been feeling for Amy all this time but that kiss made her more sure that she was completely in love with Amy.

"Whoa." Karma said, when they came up for air.

"I know." Amy said.


	2. Chapter 2

Amy woke up the next day with the biggest smile on her face. Last night felt like a dream, she'd always hoped that Karma would feel the same way but she never really believed that could happen for her but when Karma told Amy she loved her, it was as if every single dream that Amy had ever dreamed had come true. She'd finally gotten the chance to grow old with her best friend.

Karma had never understood how she actually felt about Amy until last night. It was as if kissing Amy had snapped everything into focus for Karma, she knew that Amy was the only one she wanted to be with.

"Morning." Karma said, smiling at Amy.

"Morning." Amy said, slowly opening her eyes.

Amy and Karma just started at each other for a couple of moments, neither of them moving or speaking; they just lay there in Amy's bed , taking in the moment.

Karma leaned into to kiss Amy and Amy couldn't believe that the dream she'd woken up to every morning and thought about every night was coming true, she was finally with Karma, her better half.

"So, what do you want to do today?" Karma asked, once they'd pulled away.

"How about we just stay in bed and have a girls' weekend?" Amy asked.

"Sounds perfect." Karma said, smiling. She had a feeling that girls' weekend was going to take on a completely different meaning from now on.

Amy had never smiled so wide before, because she'd never been this happy. She'd been so miserable for so long, struggling with her feelings for Karma that she didn't think it was possible to be this happy. The first person she wanted to tell about her and Karma getting together was Shane.

Shane was walking toward his locker, when Amy walked up to him.

"Morning." Shane said.

"Morning." Amy said, smiling.

"What's up?" Shane asked.

"Oh nothing, I just told Karma how I felt." Amy said.

"What? What happened? Tell me everything." Shane said, pulling Amy to sit on a near by bench.

"So basically at the wedding, everything with Karma and I was perfect. She helped me with my toast and we even danced to our song. And after the toast, she came to my room and she told me she wanted to talk to me about something and that's when she told me she loved me." Amy said, not being able to stop herself from smiling.

"Oh my god, how cute. I told you she felt the same way!" Shane said.

Amy just smiled at Shane. They continued to talk about last night, till the bell rang. They were walking to class together when they saw Liam and Karma talking.

"I just don't know what their deal is." Amy said.

"I'm sure it's nothing." Shane said.

"I don't know, Karma really liked him." Amy said, as she and Shane walked toward their class.

"Yeah but she loves you." Shane said.

"What if she's just confused and she decides that it was a phase and now she wants to be with Liam again." Amy said.

"If she thought it was phase, she wouldn't tell you she loves you." Shane said.

"Yeah, but.." Amy began, only to be interrupted by Shane.

"Amy, this is a good thing, you and Karma have finally found your way back to each other, don't overthink it." Shane said.

"Yeah, you're right." Amy said.

Karma decided to go and speak to Liam, she hadn't spoken to him since the morning announcement. She didn't like the she'd left things.

"Hey." Karma said.

"Hey." Liam said, as he picked up his art supplies.

"I just wanted to say, I'm sorry about the way we left things." Karma said.

"Yeah, me too." Liam said.

"So you don't hate me?" Karma asked.

"No, I just want to know where we stand." Liam said.

"I think we should be friends." Karma said.

"So you're back together with Amy then?" Liam asked.

"Yeah, I am. I'm sorry Liam, I really do care about you." Karma said.

Liam didn't say anything, he just half smiled at Karma and left.

After class was over Amy went looking for Karma, she hated not being able to see her.

"Hey." Amy said, leaning in to kiss Karma.

"Hey." Karma said, smiling.

"How's your day been?" Amy asked.

"Better now, yours?" Karma asked, holding Amy's hand.

"Same." Amy said, smiling as she looked over at Karma. Looking at Karma, made Amy's heart race.

As they walked toward the cafeteria holding hands, Liam passed Amy and Karma.

"I saw you talking to Liam, what was that about?" Amy asked.

"Oh it was nothing, I just wanted to make sure he and I were okay." Karma said.

"And are you?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, I guess." Karma said.

"Oh." Amy said.

"What?" Karma asked.

"Nothing." Amy said.

"Amy." Karma said.

"It's nothing, I just didn't know you wanted to be friends with him." Amy said.

"Come on Amy, you have nothing to be jealous about." Karma said.

"I'm not jealous." Amy said.

Karma shot Amy a look.

"Okay, so maybe I'm a little jealous but that's only because I know how much you liked him." Amy said.

"But I love you." Karma said.

"I'm just afraid that you'll realize one day that this was a phase or that it was just confusion for you or that you don't want to be with me. It's not a phase for me Karma, I know who I am and who I want to be with." Amy said.

"It's not a phase for me either Amy. You're the only one I want to be with. I know it's all new and scary for us but we'll figure it out, together." Karma said.

Amy smiled and leaned in to kiss Karma, something she'd never thought she'd be able to do. She was relieved to know that Karma loved her as much as she loved Karma; it was scary and uncertain but everything was better and safer with Karma there by Amy's side; she knew that they could make this work, be each other's happily ever after.


	3. Chapter 3

Karma and Amy had never been this happy. They'd always known that they were going to grow old together but being in love and together just made everything so much better. They were each other's other half and they couldn't believe it had taken them this long to realize it.

Karma and Amy were constantly together, even more than before they'd gotten together. They hated being apart for classes and once they'd gotten over, the first thing they did was search for each other.

Amy got out of class and began looking for Karma. She was absent-mindedly walking down the hall, when she bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry." Amy said, looking up.

"No, it's my fault." Jasmine said.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Amy asked, finally recognizing Jasmine from their date months ago.

"Well, you remember how I told you that everyday there'd been snide comments since I'd come out?" Jasmine said.

"Yeah." Amy said.

"I decided I was over it. I mean high school's gonna suck either way but I figured if I'm here, it won't suck as much." Jasmine said.

"You won't get any snide comments here, you might become homecoming queen though." Amy said.

Jasmine just laughed.

"Hey, why don't you have lunch with me?" Amy asked.

"Sure." Jasmine said. Amy and Jasmine took a seat at Amy and Karma's usual lunch table. Amy figured Karma would find her here.

"So, what happened with that best friend of yours?" Jasmine asked.

"I honestly thought everything would crash and burn between us but turns out, she feels the same way." Amy said, smiling.

"That's great!" Jasmine said, smiling.

"Yeah." Amy said, still smiling, she couldn't stop smiling whenever she thought about Karma.

"Well at least now I know why you never called me." Jasmine said.

Amy just smiled embarrassedly at Jasmine, not knowing what to say. Amy and Jasmine continued to catch up on how things had been for both of them, since they'd last met.

Karma had been looking everywhere for Amy. She finally decided to go to their lunch table, thinking that maybe Amy was waiting for her there. Once she got there, she saw Amy sitting with Jasmine. Karma had no idea who she was but she couldn't help but feel jealous at how happy Amy seemed to be. Karma took a deep breath and walked toward the table.

"Hey." Karma said, taking a seat next to Amy.

"Hey, I was looking all over for you." Amy said, giving Karma a kiss on her cheek.

"I was looking for you too." Karma said, looking at Jasmine and smiling.

"Karma, this is Jasmine, Jasmine, this is Karma." Amy said.

"Hi." Karma and Jasmine said at the same time.

Before Karma could even start talking to Jasmine, the bell rang.

"I should get going. It was good seeing you again Amy and it was nice meeting you Karma." Jasmine said smiling and walked away.

"Who was that?" Karma asked.

"That was Jasmine, I met her a couple of months ago." Amy said.

"How?" Karma asked.

"Well before we got together, I thought being with someone would make my feels for you go away, so I tried online dating." Amy said.

"So what happened?" Karma asked.

"She and I went on a date but it didn't work out." Amy said.

"Why?" Karma asked.

"Because I'm too in love with you to care about anything or anyone else." Amy said.

Karma just smiled, all her jealousy and anger melting away. She leaned into kiss Amy; the kiss a reassurance for Karma of the love she knew Amy had for her.

Amy hadn't spoken to Shane in a while and so she decided to go and catch up with him after school.

"Hi." Amy said, walking into his room.

"Hey, what's up?" Shane asked, who was sitting on his bed.

"I just haven't spoken to you in a while. I miss you." Amy said, taking a seat next to Shane.

"I miss you too. So what's going on with you? How's Karma?" Shane asked, smiling.

"Karma's amazing, I've never been this happy." Amy said, smiling.

"You look happy." Shane said.

"Oh, you know who I bumped into today?" Amy asked.

"Who?" Shane asked.

"Jasmine." Amy said.

"Jasmine, as in the girl you went on the date with?" Shane asked.

"Yeah." Amy said.

"Where'd you meet her?" Shane asked.

"At school." Amy said.

"I thought she didn't go to Hester." Shane said.

"She didn't but she transferred." Amy said.

"Huh. Isn't it funny that Jasmine transferred just when you and Karma got together." Shane said.

Amy shot Shane a look.

"I'm just saying, it just a funny coincidence." Shane said.

"Yeah well, maybe it'll be nice having her here. She knows a lot more about navigating through relationships than I do and maybe she can help me." Amy said.

"Yeah." Shane said.

"Plus Karma's met her." Amy said.

"What? When?" Shane asked.

"Today, at lunch. I was waiting for Karma when I bumped into Jasmine and Jasmine and I had lunch together." Amy said.

"And what was Karma's reaction to that?" Shane asked.

"She was okay, I mean she wasn't happy or anything but she was okay." Amy said.

Shane laughed, amused by the situation.

"What?" Amy asked.

"No, I just find this whole situation really funny." Shane said.

"Why?" Amy asked.

"Oh come on, the girl you dated to get over Karma comes to our school when you and Karma finally get together. That's funny." Shane said.

Amy just rolled her eyes and began to talk to Shane about other things. She didn't' get why Jasmine being here could be a bad thing. Jasmine seemed like a really great girl and it would be nice to have somebody whose gone through the same thing as Amy and Kama are going through. Maybe they could all be friends.

Karma didn't like the fact that Jasmine and Amy were friends. She knew that Amy loved her and everything but she just found having Jasmine around a little intimidating. She was just so beautiful and confident about whom she was. Something, Karma was learning to be.


	4. Chapter 4

Prom was around the corner and love was in the air. Everyone had already gotten dates and color coordinated their tuxes and dresses; but Amy and Karma were lagging behind. Amy wanted to ask Karma but she just couldn't think of a right way to do it.

Amy and Karma were sitting on the patch of grass, right outside their school. They were sitting on a blanket, holding hands and talking. Karma had been talking as per usual but suddenly stopped, as if she remembered something and started looking for something in her bag.

"What are you looking for?" Amy asked.

Karma didn't answer but pulled out a red rose from her bag and handed it to Amy. Karma was very happy to see that the rose looked just as beautiful as it had when she'd bought it. Amy just blushed, she never knew how to respond to such things. Amy and Karma just started at each other for a couple moments, both with huge smiles on their faces.

"Amy Raudenfield, Will you go to prom with me?" Karma asked, taking Amy's hand.

"Yes, of course yes!" Amy said, leaning in to give Karma a passionate, slow kiss. She couldn't have thought of a better way to ask Karma. Amy loved it when Karma did these things for her, nothing made her feel more loved.

That night, Amy, Lauren, Bruce and Farrah were having dinner at the their dining table.

"So are you girls packed for Megan's wedding on Friday?" Farrah asked.

"It's this Friday?" Amy asked.

"Yeah." Farrah said.

"I can't go this weekend mom, Saturday is prom." Amy said.

"Yeah, neither can I. Plus I don't even know why I have to, she's Amy's cousin." Lauren said.

"We'll be back before Prom Amy and Lauren I want us all to start attending and doing things as a family, starting with Megan's wedding." Farrah said.

"But mom.." Amy said.

"No discussions Amy, we have to go." Farrah said.

Amy hated it when her mom acted as if what Amy was saying wasn't important. She just never listened but Amy decided not to argue with her, things had finally started improving between them; she was finally starting to accept who Amy really was.

Once dinner was over, Amy went to her room to call Karma.

"Hey." Karma said, answering the phone.

"Hey, so.." Amy began.

"I just realized we need to go dress shopping, we have less than a week to prom." Karma said, excitedly, interrupting Amy.

"Yeah, yeah we do but there's something I need to tell you first." Amy said, hoping Karma wouldn't get mad.

"What's going on?" Karma asked.

"You know how I told you my cousin Megan was getting married?" Amy asked.

"Yeah." Karma said.

"Well it turns out, she's getting married this Friday, in Dallas." Amy said, already shutting her eyes, bracing herself for when Karma would lose her mind.

"But Prom's this Saturday." Karma said.

"I know and I'll be back before prom but I have to go to this wedding." Amy said.

"Why can't you just skip it?" Karma asked.

"I have to go, my mom's forcing me to and I really don't have the energy to fight her on this." Amy said.

"So, you'll be back before prom?" Karma said.

"Yeah, I promise." Amy said.

"Okay then, let's talk about what we're going to wear." Karma said.

Amy was shocked at how calm Karma was; she usually never dealt well with situations not going the way she'd planned. Amy was relived that Karma was okay and went to bed.

Amy and her family left for the wedding on Thursday night. The wedding was beautiful and Megan was so happy to see Amy and her whole family there. One of Megan's friends fell ill and Amy had to fill in as a bridesmaid. As much as she hated all these things, Megan was actually one of her only cousins that she actually liked and so she obliged.

A huge storm hit Texas on Friday night and all roads were closed until morning. Amy groaned with frustration at the way things were playing out, while Lauren completely lost her shit; neither of them could miss prom. Once Amy and her family got back to her cousin's house, she decided to call Karma to let her know the situation.

"Hey." Amy said.

"Hey, so have you left? Apparently a huge storm is about to hit Texas, you guys should leave before it starts." Karma asked, as she put various dresses against herself, trying to look at which one looked the best in the mirror.

"Yeah, about that. It's already hit Dallas and they've shut all roads until the morning." Amy said.

"Oh." Karma said. She wanted to hide how disappointed she was but she couldn't help it.

"I'll be back before prom, I promise." Amy said.

"I know, you be safe okay? I love you." Karma said.

"You too." Amy said.

Karma didn't want to talk about the situation too much because she knew she'd end up fighting with Amy, she hated that Amy couldn't be back for prom, not from the looks of it anyway and to add to that, she was in the middle of a storm.

Amy didn't care how she did it, she knew she had to get back before prom, she'd walk it to Austin if she had to.

The next morning, there was tons of traffic on the roads but it still looked like they could make it back in time. They'd just begun driving back, when their car started slowing down.

"Bruce, why are we slowing down?" Amy asked.

"I'm not doing it, I think there's something wrong with the car." Bruce said.

Once the car came to a stop, Bruce opened the hood of the car to find a cloud of smoke coming out. He tried to see what the problem was but he couldn't seem to figure it out.

Amy wasn't ready to miss prom, she couldn't. She was trying to think of ways to make it back when Karma called.

"Where are you?" Karma asked.

"On my way." Amy said.

"How much time will you take?" karma asked.

"Um… an hour?" Amy said, asking Karma, more than telling her.

"I can tell when you're lying to me Amy, what's going on?" Karma asked.

Amy took a deep breath," Our car broke down."

Karma didn't say anything; she just took a deep breath, trying to keep from completely losing it.

"We've called triple A, okay, I'll be there." Amy said.

"Amy, there's no way, you can make it in time, it's okay." Karma said.

"But Karma, I'll be there, okay. I might just be a little late." Amy said.

"It's okay." Karma said, hanging up.

Amy didn't care if she had to walk back to Austin, she wasn't missing prom, she'd dreamt of this moment for so long, going to prom with Karma; she wasn't going to let some storm get in the way of it.

Karma was depressed, she really wanted to go to prom but prom without Amy, just wasn't prom. She'd been excited about it for months but now she just didn't have the heart to go, she didn't know when Amy would be back but there was no chance she'd be back in time, so what was the point.

Karma lay on her bed, in her sweatpants, her hair in a beautiful bun; she'd already gotten her hair and make up done when she found out Amy wouldn't make it. She just lay on her bed, listening to songs when she heard a knock on her bedroom door.

"I don't want to talk to anyone. "Karma said.

The person continued to talk, unaffected by what Karma had said.

"I don't want to talk." Karma said.

The knocking didn't stop.

"Go away." Karma said, getting irritated.

The knocking just got louder.

Karma got very irritated and got out of bed to see who it was. She opened the door to find Amy in a white, sleeve less dress. Karma had always found Amy beautiful but it was as if, tonight was something else. Amy's hair was lose, falling over her shoulders and her dress was long and collected at her feet; she was holding a corsage in her hand. Amy took Karma's hand in her's and put the corsage on.

"Happy prom." Amy said, with a smile on her face.

Karma smiled back at Amy, knowing at tonight was worth the wait;Amy was worth the wait.


	5. Chapter 5

Karma couldn't believe Amy was standing in front of her, looking more beautiful than ever. Karma had already given up on prom, she was ready to just stay in bed all night and eat ice cream but having Amy back in time had somehow made prom even more special than it already was.

"What are you doing here?" Karma asked.

"I told you I'd be back in time." Amy said, smiling.

"But I thought your car broke down." Karma said, still not being able to believe that Amy was here.

"It did." Amy said.

"Then?" Karma asked.

"Lauren and I took the bus, now I'll catch you up on all the details later, go get dressed." Amy said.

Karma smiled, gave Amy a quick kiss on her cheek and rushed to the bathroom to get dressed. Amy waited for Karma on Karma's bed. After what seemed like eternity, Karma came out in strapless sky blue dress; looking nothing short of a princess and leaving Amy at a loss of words.

"Wow." Amy said.

Karma blushed, glad that she was able to take Amy's breath away.

After a couple of moments, Amy snapped out of the spell Karma had seemed to cast on her and extended her arm for Karma to take. And asked, " Shall we?"

Karma took Amy's arm and they left Karma's house. Outside the house stood a black limousine.

"What is this?" Karma asked.

"Lauren got it book weeks ago and I convinced her to let me take it." Amy said.

Karma smiled at Amy, touched at how much she cared. Karma knew Amy didn't really care for prom or any of it but Amy knew how much it meant to Karma and so she went out of her way to make the night special.

And then they were off to prom, both of them giddy at the thought of their first prom as a couple. Once they were done with their prom picture at the entrance, Amy went and got them both some punch and they took a seat at a table near by.

"Hey guys." Shane said, walking over to Amy and Karma.

"Hey Shane." Amy said, smiling. She was trying to figure out who Shane's date was but she'd never seen him before.

"This is Jack." Shane said, hinting at the tall, brunette standing next to him.

"Hi, nice to meet you." Jack said, looking at both Amy and Karma.

"Why don't you join us?" Karma asked, pointing at the two chairs in front of her and Amy.

"Thanks." Jack said, as he and Shane took a seat at the table.

The four of them, were later joined by Lauren, Tommy, Liam and his new girlfriend; whose name no one seemed to remember. Everyone was waiting eagerly to find out who would be elected this year's prom king and queen, even Amy couldn't help but feel a little excited; finding Karma's excitement and anxiousness contagious but it wasn't going to be announced until a little later in the night.

"Let's dance." Shane said, pull Jack by the arm.

Everyone else followed Shane and Jack to the dance floor and began dancing to, Big Timer By Junior Prom. Everyone danced as if there was no tomorrow, all of them together, happier than they'd ever been; strengthening friendships they'd keep for the rest of their lives.

While everyone was busy dancing, Principal Penelope came on stage. Everyone became silent and looked to the stage and the candidates for prom king and queen went on stage. Behind her stood this year's prom king and queen candidates; Lauren and Tommy, Amy and Lauren, Jasmine and her girlfriend, Alice.

"This year's prom king and queen are.." Penelope said, opening the envelope. "Karma and Amy!"

The whole crowd cheered as Penelope crowed Karma and Amy. Karma couldn't contain her joy, she was almost jumping and Amy couldn't stop smiling at how happy Karma looked.

"And now it's time for the prom queens' first dance." Penelope said.

Without words by Ray LaMontagne began playing as Karma and Amy began dancing at the center of the stage. Both of them swayed together, both of them feeling a million emotions but neither of them said anything; they just wanted to take in this moment, this was what they'd wanted for so long, to be together and in love and it had finally happened for them.

As the song came to an end, Karma took a deep breath and looked at Amy for a moment. "I love you." She said.

"I love you too." Amy said, smiling, leaning in to kiss Karma; her way of telling Karma how happy she was to be here with her.

It had been the perfect night. Karma couldn't believe Amy had come back in time and saved the night; just like she'd saved so many others. Karma had always imagined having a prom like this, a night filled with dancing and memories she'd made with her friends that would last them a lifetime. But she'd never imagined being lucky enough to be with her best friend, her soul mate.

Amy and Karma went back to Amy's house after prom. Amy's mom and Bruce were still in Dallas, they were going to come back the next day with their car.

"I still can't believe you came in time." Karma said, walking into Amy's room, holding hands with Amy.

"There was no way I was going to miss prom, I told you." Amy said smiling.

Karma smiled at Amy and pulled Amy to her bed.

"What a night huh?" Amy said.

"The night's not over yet." Karma said, leaning to kiss Amy. Even though Amy had just been gone a couple of days, Karma had missed her so much, her ached whenever they were apart.

Karma began reaching for the zipper of Amy's dress, when Amy pulled away from her.

"Are you sure?" Amy asked.

Karma didn't say anything, she smiled at Amy and gave her a quick kiss, as if to tell her how ready she was; how long she'd waited for this.

Amy took a deep breath and began pulling down the zipper of Karma's dress. Amy pulled it down as slowly as she could, trying to savor the moment. Finally once Amy had pulled Karma's dress all the way down and thrown it the side, to reveal Karma' black bra and panties; Amy looked Karma up and down; from head to toe and knew that she'd finally gotten everything she'd always wanted.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: This chapter has a time jump to when Karmy graduate high school. The next couple of chapters are also going to involve time jumps, marking milestones in karmy's relationship. Sorry about not updating lately, I've been swamped but I'm doing to update asap. I hope you guys like it!

Amy had never thought this was the way high school was going to turn out for her. She'd found her soul mate in Karma, she'd managed to keep up her grades and she'd found her passion in writing. Amy had never thought she'd feel this way, but she was kind of sad that high school was ending.

Karma had gotten the kind of high school experience she'd always dreamed of. She'd found someone she wanted to spend the rest of he life with, who happened to be her best friend in the whole world; she'd done well in school and gotten admission in her dream school, Berklee.

Karma and Amy both knew they had different dream schools, Amy wanted to go to the University of California and Karma wanted to go to Berklee, which was in Boston. They'd both gotten in and while both of them were happy for each other, they still didn't want to spend their time at college apart. They'd been avoiding having this conversation but as graduation got closer, they knew they had to deal with how they were going to make this work.

Karma and Amy were sitting on Amy's bed, talking about how fast high school had gone by.

"So, I wanted to talk to you about something." Amy said.

"What's up?" Karma asked.

"College is going to start for both of us soon and we haven't really talked about how this is going to work." Amy said.

"What do you want to do?" Karma asked.

"I have no idea, but we need to find a way in which we can both be happy, while still being together." Amy said.

"Maybe we should try and find a way to make a long distance relationship work." Karma said.

"Yeah, but how?" Amy asked.

"We could call and text and face time and stuff and whenever either of us gets the time, we can fly out to see the other." Karma said, trying to found convincing, but even she didn't buy any of this.

"Yeah, I guess." Amy said, trying to sound optimistic but failing.

Neither of them wanted to try a long distance relationship, they never worked; but they also didn't want to lose each other, they wanted to be together.

Amy and Karma didn't really talk about this for the next couple of weeks, until Amy got a letter in the mail.

"Hey." Amy said, walking into Karma's room with a huge smile on her face.

"Hey, what's going on?" Karma asked.

"So I got a letter from the university of Boston today." Amy said, taking a seat next to Karma on her bed.

"And?" Karma asked, getting nervous.

"I got in!" Amy said, not being able to contain her excitement.

"Oh that's so great Amy, I'm so happy. Congratulations." Karma said, giving Amy a quick kiss and a hug.

Karma wasn't as happy as she thought she would be. This solved all of her and Amy's problems but she knew that the university of California was Amy's dream school, just the way Berklee was hers and she didn't want to have to ask Amy to give that up.

"Amy?" Karma said, pulling away from Amy.

"Yeah." Amy said.

"You don't have to do this." Karma said.

"What do you mean?" Amy asked, getting confused.

"Look, I'm so proud of you for getting in but University of California is your dream school, I don't want you to give that up for me." Karma said.

"But Karma.." Amy began.

"Just think about this okay?" Karma said.

It was as if time was flying, before Karma and Amy even knew it, it was the day of their graduation. They hadn't spoken about their college situation, deciding to give Amy some time to think and not ruin the time they had left fighting.

Everyone's families had assembled, even Liam's and as the students began walking up on stage as Principle Penelope began announcing the names, Liam, Shane, Amy, Karma and Lauren looked at each other with knowing smiles on their faces; knowing that this could be the last time all of them were together.

"Karma Ashcroft. Karma will be going to the Berklee University in Boston next year." Penelope announced as Karma came on stage.

"Liam Booker, Liam will be going to the Massachusetts College of Art, next year." Penelope announced, as Liam came on stage.

"Lauren Cooper, Lauren will be going to the university of Boston next year." Penelope announced, as Lauren came on stage and smiled at the people seated, almost waving at them.

"Shane Harvey, Shane will be going to Berklee University next year." Penelope announced, as Shane came on stage and bowed, getting a laugh out of the audience.

"Amy Raudenfield, Amy will be going to Boston University, next year." Penelope announced, as Amy came on stage and caught Karma's eye and smiled.

Karma couldn't believe it. She thought maybe there was a mistake, maybe Amy was going to California after all and Penelope just got the wrong information. After the ceremony was over and the parents were satisfied by the number of pictures they'd taken, Karma pulled Amy to the side.

"Hey." Amy said, smiling.

"That was a mistake right?" Karma asked.

"What was?" Amy asked.

"You aren't going to Boston, are you?" Karma asked.

"I am." Amy said, still smiling.

"You are?" Karma asked, starting to cry for some reason.

"I am." Amy said.

"But California was your dream." Karma said.

"Dreams change, you're my dream now." Amy said.

Karma kissed Amy, somehow thanking her for loving her as much as she did.

"But what if twenty years from now, you wake up one day and regret this?" Karma asked.

"I wont." Amy said.

"How can you know that?" Karma asked.

"Because twenty years from now, if I wake up one day and regret all of this, I'll just turn to see you lying there next to me and I'll know it was all worth it." Amy said.

Karma smiled, somehow reassured that she and Amy would be okay.

"Let's get some ice cream." Shane said, walking toward Amy and Karma.

"Hahah seriously?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, who knows when all of us will be together again. "Shane said, putting his arms around Karma and Amy.

"We're all going to Boston, Shane." Karma said.

"Really?" Shane asked, confused.

"Yeah, it was even announced." Karma said.

"Oh well, this could be the last time we have ice cream in Austin, then." Shane said.

Karma and Amy just laughed and joined Shane, Lauren and Liam for ice cream. Their futures were right in front of them and as frightening as it was, it was also exciting and they knew they'd face whatever life threw at them, together.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: This chapter involves a time jump, to the time karmy are about to graduate college. I hope you guys like it!

For the past four years, Amy had been flying Karma back to Austin for her birthday and this year was no different. Karma couldn't contain her excitement, she was finally turning twenty-one and she got to spend the day with her family; who to her very own surprise, she missed very very much.

"Thanks for doing this." Karma said, looking over at Amy, who was sitting next to her on the flight home.

"Doing what?" Amy asked.

"Taking me home." Karma said.

"It wouldn't feel like your birthday, if we weren't in Austin." Amy said.

"Speaking of birthday traditions, does that mean I get a scavenger hunt?" Karma asked, biting her lower lip.

"Of course you do!" Amy said.

"Oh Amy, you're the best." Karma said, giving Amy a quick kiss.

Karma spent the whole flight trying to figure out what this year's scavenger hunt was going to be about, but she doubted that she'd be able to guess it. Over the years, Amy had come up with a number of intricately planned and executed scavenger hunts, including one that retraced their whole friendship.

Once they'd landed, Karma and Amy headed to Amy's house.

"I promised my mom, we'd have dinner with her tonight." Amy said, as Karma and Amy got into a cab.

"Does she know we've been living together?" Karma asked.

"Yeah." Amy said.

"What did she say? Did you lose it?" Karma said.

"She was actually really happy." Amy said, making a confused face.

"Really?" Karma asked, not being able to hide her surprise.

"I was as shocked as you are but she was really happy and when she heard that we were coming home for the weekend, she made me promise that we'd come straight home after we landed." Amy said.

"Wow." Karma said.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Amy said.

Once they reached Amy's house, Farrah opened the door for them, with a huge smile on her face.

"Welcome home! I've missed you girls." Farrah said, in her thick accent. She hugged both Karma and Amy and led them to the dining room table.

Amy didn't expect dinner to go off as well as it had. Farrah was actually being supportive of Amy and Karma being together, she actually seemed happy. Once dinner was over, Karma and Amy went over to Karma's house, for yet another birthday dinner; this time with Karma's parents and her brother Zen.

Once their second dinner of the night was over, Karma and Amy headed to Karma's old room. As it got late, Amy decided to head home.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Amy said, getting up from Karma's old bed.

"Good night." Karma said, standing up with Amy and giving her a kiss.

"Happy Birthday baby." Amy said, smiling.

"Thanks. I love you." Karma said, holding Amy's hand.

"I love you too." Amy said, letting go of Karma's hand.

Karma could barely get any sleep; she was just so excited about the scavenger hunt.

"Hey." Amy said, walking into Karma's room with two cups of coffee in her hands.

"Hey." Karma said, sitting up in her bed.

"Happy birthday." Amy said, giving Karma a kiss.

"Thanks." Karma said, kissing Amy back.

"Come on, get out of bed. We have a scavenger hunt to get to." Amy said.

"What is this one about?" Karma asked.

"Get dressed and I'll tell you." Amy said, smiling.

Karma playfully pouted at Amy and got out of bed. Once they were in the car, Karma turned toward Amy like an excited little child.

"At least tell me now." Karma said.

"We're going to retrace the milestones of our relationship." Amy said.

Karma smiled at Amy, touched at how much she cared.

Amy didn't tell Karma where they were going and kept her distracted. Karma hadn't even realized it and she and Amy had reached the place where they'd gone to kindergarten. Amy walked around the car to open the door for Karma as she looked at the school in awe.

Amy reached her hand out for Karma to grab and they began walking toward the school. Karma completely let Amy take control, letting her tell their story. Amy stopped in the parking lot of the school, a few steps away from the building. Amy looked around to make sure she was in the right spot.

"This was where I was standing when I saw you for the very first time." Amy said.

Karma looked over at Amy, a lump forming in her throat.

"You remember the first time you ever saw me?" Karma asked, tears forming in her eyes.

"Of course I do. I remember standing her with my mom, I was so small but I still hated school. I was looking around and my eyes fell on you, you were holding your mom's hand; your hair in pick tails. You were visibly worried and scared but every once in a while you'd crack this beautiful smile that for some reason made me smile too; it turned my day around." Amy said smiling.

Karma smiled through the tears that had now begun falling from her eyes.

"It still does." Amy said, smiling.

Karma leaned in and gave Amy a long slow kiss, a thank you for loving her from the very first day they'd met.

After looking around the school for a while, Amy and Karma started driving around town again. Amy now stopped at their high school, Hester High.

"I haven't been here in forever." Karma said, getting out of the car.

"Me either, I can't believe I'm saying this but I think I miss it." Amy said, as she and Karma looked around the school.

They finally stopped outside the gym. Amy looked over at Karma with a smile on her face and led them in. Karma looked around the gym, feeling like they'd been here just yesterday. As all the old memories washed over Karma, Amy just stood and watched Karma; so full of excitement and nostalgia.

"It was here that I realized I was in love with you." Amy said.

Karma turned to look at Amy.

"I knew from the day of the homecoming Assembly, I knew from the second we kissed that life as I knew it had changed forever." Amy said.

Karma smiled and began walking toward Amy. Karma kissed Amy, exactly where they'd kissed for the very first time, at the time, they'd had no idea how many smiles and kisses were to come.

Karma and Amy walked around school, watching kids running to classes. They even passed their usual lunch table.

"That was our table! I even remember the last lunch I had, but for some reason you weren't there with me; it was just Shane and me." Karma said.

"Yeah, because I'd just gotten accepted into Boston University and I was trying to figure out what to do. I was going to join you guys but you were talking to Shane and you were so happy and I just knew I couldn't leave you, ever." Amy said.

Karma just looked at Amy; she couldn't believe how lucky she'd gotten, to find someone so perfect. So beautiful, so kind.

Amy and Karma drove around town, stopping to grab lunch at Karma's favorite restaurant. They hadn't even realized it but it was already late evening. The final place they decided to visit was Amy's house; the one place that had always been their safe haven.

"Today was the best birthday ever." Karma said, taking a seat on Amy's old bed.

"I'm glad." Amy said, taking a seat next to Karma.

"So.. What's my birthday present?" Karma asked, getting a little embarrassed by how childish that sounded.

Amy didn't say anything for a second. "The rest of my life." Amy said, going down on one knee and pulling out a small box. Amy slowly opened the box, revealing a beautiful diamond ring.

"Oh god, Amy.." Karma said, another lump forming in her throat.

"I've always known, I've known from the second I saw you that you were the one for me. And I know that we've had our ups and downs and I know that there are going to be times when things are going to get very hard but I promise to make sure you're happy even when it's the hardest thing to do. I promise to spend every day for the rest of life, trying to make you feel as loved, as beautiful, as happy, as worthy as you make me feel. I love you Karma, I've always loved you. And I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you, if you'll have me. Karma Ashcroft, will you marry me?" Amy asked, tears falling down her cheeks.

"YES!" Karma exclaimed.

Amy smiled from ear to ear and got up, putting the ring on Karma's finger. Karma and Amy shared a very tender yet passionate kiss, full of hope, excitement, love, fear and security. Both of them knew that life wouldn't always be easy but they also knew that in those moments they'd love each other as much as they loved each other in that moment. That they'd always have each other; each other's safe haven, the only one they'd ever need.


	8. Chapter 8

The day was finally here, the day Karma and Amy had been waiting for since they were little. Both of them had dreamt of their own version of what this day would be like but as the got older, the only thing that really mattered was that they got to spend this day together, just like every other day for the rest of their lives.

Amy was sitting in front of her dressing table, waiting for Lauren and Farrah to get dressed; It was her and Karma's rehearsal dinner tonight, Amy couldn't believe they were getting married tomorrow. Amy sat there, thinking about how she and Karma had gotten her; flashing back to the time when she'd asked Karma's parents' permission.

"Hey guys." Amy said, as she walked into the Ashcroft house. She'd been here a thousand times, it was like a second home for Amy but today was different, today was the day that could change her whole life. Amy took a deep breath before, walking into the house, this was it.

"Hey Amy!" Molly said, as she and Amy hugged.

"How have you guys been?" Amy asked, taking a seat on the couch in Karma's living room.

"Good, what about you?" Lucas and Molly said, in a chorus.

"Good too." Amy said, with an awkward smile on her face.

"So, what did you want to talk to us about?" Molly asked.

Amy took a breath, before she started speaking. "So you guys know how much I love Karma, right? And that I'd do anything to make her happy?" Amy said, nervously.

"Yeah" Molly said.

"Well.. I.. Karma makes me very happy and I want to spend the rest of my life with her." Amy blurted out.

"That's great!" Lucas said, as he and Molly shared a knowing look.

Amy was relieved with their reaction," So, I wanted to ask your permission."

"You have 100% permission from us." Molly said, looking at her husband, who nodded in agreement.

"Really?" Amy asked, letting out a breath, she didn't know she was holding.

"Yeah, of course. You're already a part of the family." Molly said, getting up to hug Amy.

Amy had never felt more relieved in her whole life, she was still a nervous wreck about the proposal but she was glad at least she had Karma's parents' approval. She wasn't so sure her mom would be as supportive.

"Hey mom." Amy said, as Farrah walked into their house.

"Hey Amy." Farrah said, with a smile on her face.

"So, there's something I want to talk to you about." Amy said, nervously pulling at her fingers.

"What's up?" Farrah asked, taking a seat next to Amy at the dining room table.

"I've just.. I've just been thinking about Karma and where I want to take things with her.." Amy paused to see Farrah's reaction, who was just nodding. "I want to ask her to marry me."

Farrah didn't say anything for a moment, just taking in what her daughter had just told her. "Is that legal in Texas?"

"Yeah." Amy said.

"Okay then." Farrah said, taking a deep breath.

"Okay?" Amy said, surprised by her mother's reaction.

"Yeah, I mean you love Karma, you want to marry her, then I guess that's all that matters." Farrah said.

"Thank you mom." Amy said, getting up to hug her mother. Amy and Farrah had gone through their share of ups and downs but Amy had only dreamed that one day Farrah would be as supportive as she was being.

Once both Amy and Karma's parents were okay with the wedding and Karma had said yes, the preparation for the wedding had begun and before Amy knew it, Karma had planned everything. Amy and Karma had both graduated college and they were back in Austin, until they figured out what to do next. The wedding was going to take place in Amy's backyard, just like Bruce and Farrah's wedding had.

Amy was sitting on her bed and thinking; Karma had just left after she and Amy had finally decided a date for their wedding. The truth was, Amy couldn't contain her excitement and seeing Karma as happy as she was, just doubled Amy's happiness. She wanted to give Karma her dream wedding because Amy was getting hers because she was getting to marry Karma.

"Hey." Lauren said, standing in the doorway of Amy's room.

"Hey." Amy said, looking up at Lauren.

"Two weeks huh?" Lauren asked.

"Yup, I can't believe I'll be married, two weeks from now." Amy said.

"Are you ready?" Lauren asked.

"Yeah, I don't think I've ever been more ready." Amy said, smiling.

Lauren smiled back at Amy and turned to go back to her room.

"Hey Lauren?" Amy said, calling after Lauren.

"Yeah?" Lauren said.

"I've been meaning to ask you something." Amy said, nervously.

"What's up?" Lauren asked, walking back into Amy's room.

Amy gestured for Lauren to sit in front of her on the bed.

Amy was confused about what was the right way to ask these things, she was always about to ask but then she'd stop, trying to find a better way to frame things.

"Amy." Lauren said.

"I just wanted to ask you.. If you'd be my maid of honour." Amy said.

Lauren didn't say anything; she just stared at Amy in shock.

"You don't have to do it, if you don't want to. It's cool." Amy said, seeing Lauren's expressions.

"No no, I 'd be honored, I just never expected you to ask me." Lauren said.

"Yeah well, things aren't the way they were in high school between us. You're my sister now." Amy said.

Lauren smiled at Amy, touched and surprised to see how much Amy cared.

Lauren got up, said goodnight to Amy and headed to her room with a huge smile on her face.

Lauren and Farrah entering her room awaked Amy from her flashbacks.

"You ready honey?" Farrah asked.

"Huh? Yeah." Amy said, smiling at Lauren and Farrah.

Amy had always thought she'd be nervous, the day before her wedding but she wasn't, far from it. As she walked down the stairs and her eyes met with Karma's she just knew that she'd never be nervous ever again, she'd found her rock.


	9. Chapter 9

Karma couldn't contain her excitement or her anxiousness. It was the day of her and Amy's wedding and Karma couldn't stop imagining what she would do if everything fell apart, from the catering to the band. It was moments like these when she needed Amy the most, she was the only one who could calm Karma down but they couldn't see each other because it was bad luck to see the bride before the wedding.

Karma paced to and fro in her room.

"It'll all be fine Karma." Molly said, as she watched her daughter pace.

"What if it's not? This is supposed to be our perfect day, what if people just screw it up." Karma said.

"They won't." Molly said, trying to convince her daughter.

"Maybe I should recheck with the caterer, tell him to get the food on time." Karma said.

"Why don't I do that?" Molly asked, trying to be as helpful as possible.

"No, it's okay I've been dealing with him all this time." Karma said, trying to locate her phone.

"Is this about more than just the catering?" Molly asked, trying to sound as casual as possible.

"What do you mean?" Karma asked.

"All I'm saying is, that maybe this is more about you and Amy than whether chicken should be served or fish." Molly said.

"I love Amy." Karma said.

"I know you do and having doubts doesn't mean that you don't love her." Molly said.

"I don't have doubts." Karma said.

"That's good then." Molly said.

"We are getting married very young though." Karma said.

Molly didn't say anything, trying to let her daughter get a chance to think out loud.

"I mean neither of us even have jobs yet." Karma said.

Molly just stared at her daughter, who had now taken a seat.

"What if it all implodes mom?" Karma asked.

"It won't." Molly said.

"How can you know that?" Karma asked.

"Because you getting married young and not having jobs doesn't mean anything." Molly said.

"Isn't that what's suppose to be the most important thing?" Karma asked.

"No it's not." Molly said.

"Then what is?" karma asked.

"All that matters is that Karma, when you know, you know." Molly said, reaching out to hold her daughter's hand.

Karma didn't know what it was about that very sentence but it made all of Karma's nerves relax at once. You know when you know, she thought.

Amy was in her room, getting ready, when she asked Lauren to call Shane.

"You called for me?" Shane asked, entering Amy's room. He was dressed in a black tuxedo and looked as handsome as ever.

"Yeah, I need you to do me a favor." Amy said, looking at Shane.

"What is it?" Shane asked.

"I need you to officiate the ceremony." Amy said.

"What?" Shane asked.

"Yeah, Karma and I decided we wanted someone who knew us well to do it but with all the arrangements, asking you just slipped my mind." Amy said, as she went back to doing her make up.

"I'm not even ordained." Shane said.

"I already ordained you." Amy said, handing her phone over to Shane to see the certificate.

"Okay then." Shane said.

"Thanks, you're the best." Amy said, smiling at Shane.

Shane began to walk out but turned to look at Amy, as if he remembered something. "What am I going to say?"

"Just say whatever feels right." Amy said.

"I have no idea what that means." Shane said.

"Just speak from the heart." Amy said.

Shane nodded his head slowly and walked out, somehow understanding what Amy meant.

The wedding was taking place in Amy's backyard. Amy was in a straight white wedding gown, her hair in a neat bun; something her mom and Lauren helped her with. Everyone had already taken their seats.

As Amy and Lauren walked to take their places, Lauren asked, "You ready?"

"I've never been more ready in my whole life." Amy said, with a small smile.

Amy and Lauren took their place next to Shane, who looked more nervous than Amy. Shane nervous played with his bow tie as Amy smiled at him reassuringly.

Everyone waited with baited breath for Karma to make her entrance. After it had been a couple of moments, everyone began looking around; trying to find a sign of Karma approaching. Just as Amy was about to go look for Karma; Karma along with her father approached the isle.

Amy without even realizing it, held her breath. Seeing Karma in that white dress, made Amy's heart skip a beat.

Seeing Amy at the end of that isle made all of Karma's apprehensions go away; you know when you know.

Karma and Amy didn't for a second take their eyes off of each other, both of them not being able to contain their smiles.

Shane cleared his throat, still unsure about doing this but once Amy and Karma both smiled at him hopefully, he began. "I'm not really prepared for this because I just found out that I had to do this." Amy shrugged, a little embarrassed. "I've never been someone who was religious and so I have no idea what to say but all I want to say is, I have never seen two people more perfect for each other and if there's anyone that gives all of us hope for true love; its them. Amy and Karma looked at each other and smiled. "Amy, would you like to start?" Shane asked, proud of how well he was doing.

Amy took the ring from Lauren and put it on Karma's finger. Amy took a deep breath and looked into Karma's eyes. "We've been through everything together and when things were falling apart, you were what kept me together. Even the hardest things seem easy with you, fun with you. You make me want to live my life, the way it's meant to be lived; with you. I have loved you since the moment I saw you and I promise to spend the rest of my life loving, more each day. Thank you for stepping off the edge with me." Amy said, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Karma?" Shane said.

Karma was already crying, she turned to her mother, who gave her the wedding ring. Weeks ago, she had asked Molly to her maid of honor as they had tea in their living room and Molly obliged. Karma took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down enough to speak.

"I didn't think true love existed, not the kind of love I've found with you. You make all my fears disappear. You've loved me even in the moments I couldn't love myself. I am absolutely and completely lost without you. And it has been in the warmth of your love that I've learnt how to love myself with the same vigor, learnt to accept my flaws the way you have. Thank you for making me who I am, thank you for loving and accepting me when I was less than I am. Thank you for loving me because and despite of all of the things I am and all of the things I'm not. I love you, Amy Raudenfield. I always have and I always will." Karma said, not being able to hold back her tears.

By now, everyone was crying. Shane tried to steady himself but failed. So in a chocked up voice he said, "By the power vested in me by the state of Texas and the Internet, I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may now kiss your bride."

Karma and Amy reached for each other, the way a drowning man reaches for air. They had waited for this moment for what felt like an eternity, finally reaching where they knew they would be. A lot had changed over the years, but the one thing that remained the same throughout was the love they had for each other. It was something that would never change, they'd always promised each other that. Till death does us part, they'd said.


End file.
